princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Shijo
Rei Shijo (士条怜) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Twinkle Wish'. Appearance Initial Rei is a fiend-race member in Astrum with straight, royal blue hair that is left hanging free. Her eyes are a dark pink. New Year Real Life In real life, her hair remains the same except it is a navy shade of blue and the horns are absent. Her eyes are light purple Personality Coming Soon History Astrum Before Re:Dive Rei was a powerful and primarily solo player in the Legend of Astrum. One day, while tracking down a handful of suspicious men, she finds them harrassing Yui, who was looking for party members. Rei warns her that they were from a guild of scammers. Hiyori, who read the notice and genuinely did want to party up with Yui also showed up, and the three of them manage to drive away the scammers. Hiyori suggests that Yui and Rei form a guild with her. Rei was hesitant, as she aimed to scale Sol Tower and become the Princess alone. However, she was impressed by the potential that Hiyori and Yui showed in battle, and agreed to form a guild on the one condition that no more members are to join. During one of their battles in the Princess Arena, Yuuki, who was forced into the game by Akira, ended up falling behind them. Yuuki, who was still unfamiliar with his abilities, gave Yui a large boost in power, allowing them to defeat the enemy team easily with a Union Burst. Hiyori wanted to thank Yuuki for his help, and invited him to their guild. Rei, who did not trust Yuuki and was upset that Hiyori broke their agreement, threatened to leave the guild and left in rage, eventually running into Okto and Nouem. While she was able to barely hold her own, she started to lose ground against their assaults. Fortunately, Yuuki, Yui and Hiyori manage to catch up and assist her in defeating Okto and Nouem. Yui and Hiyori express their belief in Rei and their wish for Rei to stay. Rei realises that the rest of Twinkle Wish and Yuuki do not mean any harm, and decides to open up her heart a little more, and continue adventuring with her guild. Rei then participated in countless adventures with Twinkle Wish, most notably against the Seven Crowns, Rajiraji, Neneka, Christina and Kaiser Insight, as well as their allies Daigo, Masaki, Okto and Nouem. After many struggles, Rei, along with the rest of Twinkle Wish manage to reach the top of Sol Tower. Initial Card Coming Soon Twinkle Wish Coming Soon Twinkle Crisis! Coming Soon Real Life Rei was born to a family of influential politicians. When Rei was young, she lived with her grandparents out in the country. One day during summer vacation, she met a boy while fishing, and seeing the boy's enthusiasm, decided to take him on as an apprentice. They spent many joyful days together fishing and the boy rapidly caught up to Rei in skill. However, the boy did not live in the country and was merely visiting, and they never saw each other again. Rei's parents were extremely strict, and gave Rei a very rigorous education. Rei felt that she was merely a tool to be used by her parents, and longed for the days where she could be free with her grandparents. However, her grandparents passed away, and Rei remains trapped in the Shijo household. It was then where she found out about the Legend of Astrum and Minerva's Awakening, and vowed to take her future into her own hands. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "I can see it in your eyes -- you'll never give up, will you? You really are incredible. My expectations of you were right." * "You're getting stronger and stronger. It looks like you're not nearly at your limit yet... Prove to me that it's true." * "(What a mysterious feeling... I wish that things could go on like this forever, but... That couldn't possibly happen, could it?)" * "I know I said that I would do anything you requested, but... Nothing indecent, all right...?" - Category:Characters Category:Twinkle Wish Category:Fiend